Suitably Punished
by natangel
Summary: My take on the episode Repearcussions. Hope y'all like it.


Author Notes: So this is the first time in many, many years I have felt this compelled to write anything for fanfiction. Last week, I was sick and on the couch browsing Netflix to see what I could fall asleep to and I saw my first episode of The 100. It was love at first sight. I could feel the angst between Marcus and Abby immediately and they became my obsession. I powered through the first two seasons in 1 day. I only slept an hour and a half. I didn't get to watch the first episode of season 4 because I had no idea that it was airing, but I will catch the second on Wed. I have two other stories in the works focusing on Kabby.

Let me know what you think. This one hit me hard today. The last line came first. The rest of the story followed suit. Watching Reapurcussions, I saw that Kane looked worse than she did afterward. Forgive the typos and such. I don't have a beta.

I own nothing, unfortunately.

Suitably Punished

The whole point of punishment is to deter undesirable behaviors in others. Positive punishment works best on a place like the Ark. That is when someone does something wrong and they are punished for it. On the Ark, we had to be unwavering in our laws. Breaking the laws, would put our people in danger. That's what Marcus kept telling himself. Now that he was on the ground, things could be different. There didn't need to be such harsh punishments. The Exodus Charter was still strict but it wasn't as bad as being on the Ark, where ANY felony would ensure instant death.

So when Abby broke a few of the 100 out of jail, and armed them, Marcus was undecided on how to handle things. He never had to worry about his feelings interfering with him meting out punishments. He never had to worry about arresting her, or even standing there ready to end her life. But now, there is a difference. He cannot be one hundred percent sure when there was a shift, but he thinks that both the Culling and the Unity Day explosion started to change him. Not everything was black and white anymore. He could see varying shades of gray. He wasn't sure if it was because Abby was involved or if it was that he felt that the punishment was too harsh for the crime.

The Major though was making a big deal over it. Then when they brought the Grounder prisoner in, he knew that he would have to do something. There was a scuffle and someone was shot. His people could not afford to kill each other they had to fall in line. The Exodus Charter was clear and his people would expect him to follow it no matter how much he loathed the punishment.

The whole camp was there. There was some outcry because Abby was such an important part of all of their lives. But, he understood that some kind of order must be kept. The Major had to read the charges and the punishment because he could barely speak seeing her strung up like that. Abby told him it didn't have to be that way. He was unprepared for the pain he experienced. Floating someone is instantaneous. Watching someone, an indispensable friend, colleague and maybe something more get shocked affected him in a different way.

He stood in front of her. Bile rose to his throat and he quietly said, "Proceed." A piece of him broke when he heard her scream. The shock hit her back and she stood up and looked him in the eye. She was accepting and challenging him. He was proud of her, but utterly and completely disgusted with his choices. He barely gets out an, "Again." He was only on number two.

She stood up again and challenged him with her eyes. "Again." There went another piece of his heart and soul. She pulled herself by the straps and met his eyes with the same fire and determination that always exasperated and thrilled him. Each "again" is said in the same quiet haunted voice. And by number five, he could no longer watch. When the baton hits her back, he shuts his eyes. Luckily, he is facing away from the crowd. He knows that his emotions are clear on his face. He the cold bastard of The Ark, had feelings. He opens his eyes once she stops screaming and he checks to be sure she is alright. Well, as alright as she could be hanging there. By the time the tenth lash hits her, it took all his resolve not to run and carry her to medical himself. It would do no good if they saw his face at the present. He just kept walking past where she hung and said with a quiet voice, "Release her. And help her to medical." He continued out to the lake so that he could compose himself and cry alone.

She emerged a stronger person. He knew that she would bounce back from her punishment quickly, she always did. He was another story. He was left broken, with his heart and soul in pieces. Each scream was forever etched in his memory. Marcus fled the next day to look for her daughter. That is the lie he told her and himself. The truth was, he needed to do some soul searching and he couldn't do it while being in close proximity to her. The whole point of punishment was to deter undesirable behaviors in others. He knew without a doubt that it worked, he would never punish Abby in that manner again. He was suitably punished.


End file.
